White And Purple
by YuriLover567
Summary: Neptune has feelings for Blanc. When Neptune tells her how she feels, Blanc doesn't know how to take it. Will she accept Neptune's love, or deny them and push her away?
1. Chapter 1

Neptune was on a mission. This was a very dangerous mission. A mission that not even the toughest warriors, the bravest knights would do. She wasn't even sure if she was going to come back alive, but she had to do this!

Today was the day. Today...she was going to confess her love to Blanc.

Now one might assume that this was a strange combination, and they'd be right. Neptune was sure that Vert had a better chance than her, but thankfully, this story was not focused on that particular pairing.

And how exactly did Neptune realize her feelings for Blanc? Why in only a perverted way of course!

It had happened a few weeks ago. Neptune had been visiting Lowee, mostly due to her extreme boredom. Now during such a crisis, she would've either visited Lastation, or even Leanbox before visiting Lowee. But sadly, Noire was getting some extreme work done (again) and Vert had stolen Nepgear from her (again) for the day, so Neptune's only option left was Lowee. So go to Lowee she did. And in typical Neptune fashion, she didn't give Blanc any advanced warning whatsoever of her arrival. Wasn't that just SWELL? Neptune hadn't really thought about the consequences, but then again, Neptune never really thought about anything or their consequences, so this was no different. When Neptune traversed her way through Lowee's Basilicom, she didn't even bother knocking when she checked the rooms for Blanc. So when she opened the door to Blanc's bedroom, what did she find?

Well, she found Blanc (duh), but the state she found Blanc in was what caught Neptune off-guard. Blanc had been changing, and the only thing she was wearing was a pair of white panties. Her whole body was exposed for Neptune to look at, and the Lowee CPU was blushing more and more when Neptune's gaze refused to leave her body, her eyes glinting with a bit of hunger.

There was only one thing that Neptune could possibly say at a moment like this.

"Damn"

Unfortunately, that was the only thing Neptune COULD say, as she was knocked unconscious by Blanc's hammer, her embarrassment turning to anger in a millisecond. She was forced to drag her back to Planeptune, and had left before Nepgear and Histoire could start questioning her. Neptune was lucky she didn't get a concussion, but she DID have a large bump on her forehead for the rest of the day. And let it be said that Neptune had VERY sweet (and perverted) dreams about Blanc in all her naked glory later that night, and the next night, and the night after that, and even the night after that for the next few weeks. The only bad thing about it was that Neptune always had to change her underwear when she woke up, and that led to some REALLY awkward conversations between her and Nep Jr., who was in charge of the laundry.

"G-Goodness! Why so many pairs of underwear, sis?!" Nepgear exclaimed as she looked at the sheer amount of underwear in the basket. It took up half of the darn thing!

"Uh...well...y-you see Nep Jr. when a girl reach's a certain age-"

"ACK! N-N-N-No! N-Not that! I-I'm not readyyyy-!"

"Huh? Wait, N-Nep Jr. where are you going-?! I want to talk to you!"

"Noooo-! Stay away! Do not want! Do. Not. Want!"

Ah memories...

Now, Neptune found herself in front of a rather large door. This rather large door had Blanc's office on the other side. She knew for SURE that she was in here (you could practically hear the sound of pen against paper), and it was just her luck that Rom and Ram happened to be visiting Planeptune today, AND Mina had taken the day off (how Neptune knew this information was currently classified), so no one was going to stop her!

Now if only she wasn't so nervous, she might actually open the door!

This whole time, Neptune had been SUPER nervous about the whole thing. She obviously never did this sort of thing before, but it was now or never! She had to do this! And the only thing stopping her from doing it was this here door!

Filled with this new-found confidence, Neptune opened the door in a very over-dramatic way. Seriously, there was dramatic wind blowing behind her and everything. Now if only she had a cape...

Unfortunately, all that dramatic confidence and flair had quickly disappeared as soon as Blanc looked up at her. She was wondering where the hell that wind had come from, the windows were closed for pete's sake!

Neptune's nervousness was starting to get to her again. She needed to say something, quick!

"U-Uh, hiya Blanc!" Neptune had to break the ice somehow, she was already looking like an idiot from just barging in like this.

Blanc sighed. It was quite clear that she wasn't going to get any work done with Neptune here, so she opted for setting her pen down and trying to follow Neptune's antics. Not that she ever bothered to follow them before, but she had to at least TRY. "Neptune, why are you here?" Blanc asked quietly. She wasn't going to yell, unless Neptune was here for totally ridiculous reasons or if she just wanted to mess with her, in which she would blow Neptune's eardrums out, then forcefully force (redundant) her out the Basilicom by the means of hammer swinging.

"S-Sooo..." Neptune was getting really nervous. She was so close and yet so far! And the way Blanc was staring at her wasn't really helping matters!

"I'm going to ask again, WHY are you here?" Blanc's patience was wearing thin, Neptune was standing there like a dumbass, still giving no context about her being here, it was beginning to piss her off! Not that Blanc hated Neptune's company or anything, she actually kinda liked her being here, but a little warning would be nice!

"B-Blanc...I-I..." Neptune needed to approach this with EXTREME caution. Even the TINIEST little slip up could spell disaster. The last thing she needed was her face coming in contact with Blanc's hammer. Again.

"You what?" Blanc noticed that Neptune's face was getting a little...red? Why would it be getting red? Did she do something embarrassing? Or maybe she was getting a cold? Considering she came to Lowee pants less (seriously, she was just wearing stockings and panties, in fact did she even OWN pants?) it was most likely the latter. Hurry up! Say something you idiot! Just get it out there!

"B-Blanc, I LOVE YOU!"

For a moment, the room was deathly silent. Neptune was panting, her face redder than a tomato and a big smile on her face. Blanc however, was the opposite. Sure, she was blushing, but her face was frozen in shock. Her body refused to move as she attempted to process what Neptune had so bluntly said to her. There was only one thing she could say at a time like this!

"Aaand we're gone"  



	2. Chapter 2

The silence was deafening as the 2 CPU's stared at each other. Neptune was giving Blanc a soft, but awkward, smile. Blanc didn't feel like smiling right now. If anything, she felt like pile driving Neptune straight into the ground.

"Soooo..." Neptune wasn't helping with the awkward situation. They had been staring at each other for the last 10 minutes, and every second of silence was just adding to the awkwardness. It was making her uncomfortable!

Blanc continued to stare at Neptune before, eventually, she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"I'm sorry Neptune, I don't think I heard you correctly. Could you please repeat that?"

Neptune raised an eyebrow, and was instantly replaced by a smile. Blanc didn't like that smile.

"C'mon Blanc, do I have to spell it out for ya? I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U!"

"Shut up! Shut up you idiot!" Blanc worriedly placed a hand over Neptune's mouth, after she practically screamed...that.

Neptune muffled an apology, then Blanc let go.

"Ok, let me get this straight, you l-lo-l-" Blanc was having a lot of trouble saying that word, which Neptune found adorable.

"Yes, I love you" Blanc sucked in a breath "And I don't mean the friendship kind of love, I mean the romantic kind, the one with all the hugging and kissing and lovemaking..." Neptune very much enjoyed seeing Blanc's blushed face on that last comment. "I'm totally in love with you Blanc!"

"..." Blanc was silent as she took all this in. Neptune got a little concerned.

"Blanc, are you-"

WHAM!

The resounding sound of book smashing against skull echoed throughout the room. Neptune clutched her head in pain, no doubt a new bump was forming, while Blanc, book in hand, had a very satisfied look on her face.

"Owww...what was THAT for?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to get my anger out." That was a pretty half-assed excuse, all things considered, but Blanc didn't care.

"Why didn't you just punch a pillow or something?"

"I wanted to hit something harder"

"So you choose my beautiful head?"

Blanc rolled her eyes. "I just want to know something...how long have you been..." Blanc gulped "...i-in love with me?" Blanc threw up a little in her mouth.

"See? I knew you could do it!" Blanc glared at her, and Neptune held her hands up in defense "In all honesty, for the last 3 weeks"

Blanc quirked a brow, so only recently? "What made you change your opinion about me?"

Neptune gulped nervously "Uh, remember when I walked in on you...naked?" Blanc didn't like where this explanation was going "Yeah, that's when it happened"

Blanc sighed, a little disappointed. Of course it would be a perverted reason, this WAS Neptune after all.

"And I KNOW this is genuine, why else would I have dreams about you every night?" Blanc choked. "So this is real baby!"

Blanc didn't know how to take this. This was a first for her, of course, but she always imagined it being the other way around, and IF she was in love with someone, it most certainly wouldn't have been Neptune. Maybe, probably...

"Blanc? You in there?" Blanc was snapped out of her thoughts by Neptune waving her hands in front of her.

"Sorry, I was just...thinking." Blanc responded in a dull tone.

"Ohhh, what were you thinking about?" Neptune asked off handedly.

"W-Why should I tell YOU" Blanc hid her face in the book she used to whack Neptune in the head, no doubt trying to hide her blushed face, but Neptune saw right through her.

"Aww, you look so ADORABLE when you're all embarrassed like that" Neptune said with a teasing smile.

"D-Don't call me adorable!" Blanc cried, her blush deeping as she looked away from Neptune.

"Well, what do you want me to call you then? Cute? Attractive? Petite?...Sexy?" Neptune said that last line with a wicked grin.

"...Don't make me kill you" Blanc growled. Her face was burning so much that it'd probably burn you if you touched it.

"Oh come on, you're just being dramatic. How else are we going to progress in our relationship?" Neptune leaned on Blanc's desk, and the Lowee CPU slowly backed away from her.

"We're not even IN a relationship!" Blanc yelled.

"But I confessed my love to you! So it's only natural that you love me back!" Neptune cried with dramatic flair, that teasing smile still on her face.

For some reason, Blanc snapped in that moment. She didn't know why. All she knew is that her next words came out far harsher than she had intended to.

"WELL I DON'T!"

For a moment, the room was deathly silent. Blanc was trying to process what the hell she just said, But Neptune...

Neptune's teasing smile had fallen, her joyful expression replaced with hurt, and a little anger. Her eyes were watering, and her lips quivered, but it was obvious that she was doing her best not to cry. It was the worst expression Blanc had ever seen on Neptune, it was an expression that Blanc didn't even know Neptune could pull off.

It was an expression that Blanc absolutely never wanted to see on Neptune's face again.

"Y-You don't m-mean that" Her voice was breaking, and her body was shaking. Blanc was feeling worse by the second just LOOKING at her. It must have hurt, and she wanted to fix this...

So why wasn't she doing that?!

Needless to say, Blanc's next words caused her to feel a wave of remorse and regret as soon as they escaped her mouth.

"Yes I do"

Blanc was positive she heard the sound of Neptune's heart breaking right there.

Neptune got up from the desk, and walked towards the door. Blanc wanted to stop her, but she was already reaching for the door handle. Before she left, she turned to meet Blanc's gaze, and she noticed that Neptune was crying.

"I see...I guess you never shared my feelings after all" Neptune's words were cold, and unexpectedly harsh "I'm sorry for wasting you're time, I'll be sure to never bother you about this again"

Neptune turned the handle, and opened the door.

"Maybe some day I'll find someone who will return my feelings. And maybe YOU'LL find true love someday too."

A pause, then...

"I hope she makes you happy"

With that said, Neptune exited the office, and slammed the door behind her.

Blanc just sat in her office chair, her mind blank.

"...What the hell did I just do?"


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Neptune's big confession, and Blanc's flat out rejection. Blanc had received word that Neptune hadn't come out of her room since then, and Nepgear was worrying sick. Histoire had said that Neptune only came out to eat, and every time she did she had a depressed look on her face.

A look that did not suit Neptune in the slightest.

For the first time in...well ever, Blanc felt guilty.

And it didn't help that everyone found out the reason for Neptune's behavior was because of her visit to Lowee. This had lead to an angry email from Nepgear (an email that contained words that Blanc didn't even know the Candidate was capable of using, and even a few words that she didn't even know herself). Histoire was upset with her too, but she did a much better job at hiding it than Nepgear was. Though Histoire had said that she was upset because Neptune wasn't getting any work done, it'd be impossible not to notice the worry in her voice whenever she spoke of the situation. Noire and Vert seemed to treat it with indifference, but last time they got together, Vert had given her a look of disapproval, while Noire was-oh she couldn't even THINK about what Noire was doing.

Apparently when news of Blanc's rejection reached Noire, she had payed frequent visits to Planeptune to "help Neptune out". She was being the most smug bitch during the meeting, and Blanc was doing everything in her power to NOT jump up and attack Noire. Nepgear seemed to appreciate it, and was practically welcomed with open arms every time she visited. It pissed off Blanc to no end.

They were having another meeting right now, and Noire was practically shoving it in her face.

"She looks like she's getting better, of course, I HAVE been there for her after all"

Blanc felt a piece of the chair she was sitting on break when she gripped it just a LITTLE to tightly.

"Anyway, I need to get back to Planeptune, Neptune may need me again." Blanc grit her teeth as Noire transformed and flew out the window, that smug grin still on her face the whole time. Only her and Vert were left in the room.

"My, it seems our little Blanc is jealous" Vert proclaimed, a smirk growing on her lips when she saw Blanc stutter.

"I-I-I-I don't know WHAT you're t-talking about! Why would I be jealous of that pretentious bitch?!" The mad blush on Blanc's face was instantly betraying her words, making Vert's smirk grow.

"Because she's making Neptune feel better, and THAT is destroying you" Blanc backed up a little at Vert's confident tone. But no way in hell was she going to admit this to her!

"You're insane Thunder Tits! I could care less WHAT she does with her!" Blanc was facing away from Vert, her blush would be an insane giveaway.

"If you don't, then why are you looking away?" Vert was on a roll. She was going to make Blanc confess whether she liked it or not.

"I-I..." Blanc couldn't respond to that, giving Vert the upper hand.

"Face it Blanc, you're in love with Neptune, but you're too stubborn to admit it"

"I...but...ARGH!" Blanc stomped her foot on the ground, no doubt leaving a dent in it "FINE! I'm in love with Neptune! You happy you goddamn bitch?!" For some reason, it felt good to get that off her chest. Of course, she didn't expect to say this to VERT. And said CPU was smiling victoriously.

"Yes" Blanc growled at Vert's casual response "Now you just have to say that to Neptune. Erm, WITHOUT the goddamn bitch part"

"And what makes you think I'm going to go over to Planeptune and do that?" It looked like Blanc needed one last push, and Vert had the perfect line.

"Because if you don't, Noire will get to her first, and do you REALLY want to lose Neptune to Noire?"

"..." The very thought of losing Neptune to Noire, NOIRE of all people, was sickening. It shouldn't even be an option. Blanc was NOT going to let that happen.

"...I'm going to Planeptune"

Vert gave Blanc a smile that said "Thatta girl" as Blanc transformed and flew out the window. Mission accomplished.

Blanc flew in through the conveniently open window and transformed back. She was greeted by the sight of a surprised Nepgear (which quickly turned to silent fury) and Histoire.

"Blanc? What on earth are you doing here?" Histoire was genuinely surprised. Did Blanc leave THAT bad of an impression? She had to fix this fast...

"Where's Noire?" Said bitch in question was nowhere to be seen. She didn't leave that long ago, and was more than prepared to take her on if she got in the way.

"She had to leave early. Something came up in Lastation" Blanc locked eyes with Nepgear, and never before had she seen such cruel intent emit from them. Blanc was shocked. Nepgear was supposed to be the sweet and innocent one! It was a good thing Histoire was here, or there most likely would have been a big throw down between them.

"W-Well, I want to talk to Neptune" One look at Nepgear's face made it clear that she didn't approve of that "I feel really sorry for what I did, so...I want to apologize" Blanc wasn't going to tell them the real reason, or Nepgear would lose her mind.

"So, it's taken you a week to finally do something that you probably could've done in 10 minutes. Yeah, I'm sure you feel sorry" Blanc actually had to take a step back. Nepgear's words hit her hard.

"Nepgear, please" Histoire gave her a disproving look, and Nepgear held up her hands in defense.

"Fine, let her talk to Neptune, see if I care. I'm going to make her dinner" Nepgear turned and left, and Histoire gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, she's been acting like this for the past week"

"Don't apologize, after what I did, she has every right to be mad at me"

"...You're not here just to apologize, are you?" Blanc sighed, Histoire caught on quick.

"I hurt her, I...want to make this right." Blanc wasn't even going to try and deny it.

Histoire nodded in understanding "She's in her room, and good luck"

Blanc smiled softly "Thank you"

Blanc had eventually made her way to Neptune's room, and gave the big door in front of her a good knock. When no one answered, she gently opened the door. She was greeted with a barely light and close shaded room. It was quite messy, but that was expected from Neptune. What WASN'T expected, however, was Neptune's supposed sleeping figure, with a huge body pillow that had an image of Blanc on it (she wasn't even going to ask where she got it).

"Neptune? Are you awake? It's me...Blanc" Blanc's voice got an immediate reaction. Neptune turned, and her expression made Blanc's heart drop. Her eyes were red and her face was wet from tears. The poor girl looked like she had just finished crying. Blanc was mentally cursing herself for doing this to Neptune, but she was here to make this right, and she sure as hell didn't want Neptune to look like this any longer.

"B-Blanc? W-What are you d-doing here?"  



	4. Chapter 4

Blanc stared at Neptune, and Neptune stared at Blanc. Awkward silence hung over the air as Blanc tried to think of something to say. She really didn't have time to think about this, she just flew over without thinking twice. Neptune just stared at her.

"A-Aren't you going to a-answer me?" Neptune asked. If Blanc didn't have anything to say, then why was she here? It was bad enough that Neptune had a hard time coping with her rejection, now it seemed like Blanc was here just to rub that in her face! "W-What are you doing here"

"Neptune...um...I c-came here to...apologize" An apology was a good place to start, as Blanc literally couldn't think of anything else to say.

"For what?" Neptune finally sat up and wiped her eyes.

"For...what I said" Blanc looked down in shame. "So...I'm sorry"

Blanc didn't hear Neptune answer, she looked up curiously. Neptune had a blank expression on her face.

"Is that all you came here for? Just to apologize?" Neptune asked in a dull tone.

"U-Uh..." Blanc scratched her cheek in embarrassment and looked away. Even though she came here to confess, she didn't feel ready. Not yet anyway.

Man, when did she turn into such a...well, such a GIRL?! Love was way too damn complicated.

Unfortunately, Neptune didn't seem to like Blanc's response.

"Uh what? If you're here just for the sake of being here, than you should just leave right now." Neptune closed her eyes, and frowned. "It'll do us both good"

Blanc went agape at that response. That was awfully cold coming from Neptune of all people.

"Well, are you gonna leave or not? Unless you have something else to say?" Neptune raised an eyebrow towards Blanc's direction, making the CPU blush and look down. Crap, she was TERRIBLE at this sort of thing. It looked so much easier in all those romance novels (which she TOTALLY did not read in her free time. That was just silly...).

"I...I..." Dammit Blanc, just say it already! Nothing is stopping you, so why is it so hard?!

"What?" Neptune asked with genuine curiosity. She seemed a little TOO interested in the conversation now, which made Blanc uncomfortable.

"..." Blanc went silent. She was hating herself for how cowardly she was acting, but dammit it was hard. Neptune frowned, and seemed to have lost interest. She turned away from Blanc and looked towards the window.

"I guess you really don't have anything to say. Funny, since I have a lot to say about you"

Blanc raised an eyebrow "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean everything I love about you. Your quiet nature, your Otaku tendencies, how you can go from zero to a hundred in a millisecond. The way you look when you get embarrassed, and even when you get angry sometimes. I especially love the way you react when people bring up...you know" Neptune gave a small smile. "Rom and Ram are lucky to have you"

"Neptune..."

"This past week has given me a lot to think about. And now that I thought about it, I really am in love with you. Noire was always visiting to help me feel better, but I'm sure you know that by now" Blanc clenched her fist just thinking about her "No disrespect or anything, but it got a little annoying. I only see her as a friend, but I don't think Noire realizes that"

Blanc scoffed. She'd be more than willing to knock some sense into Lastation's CPU. Literally. With her hammer.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, I love you Blanc. I was hoping that you'd feel the same way, but apparently that's not the case" Neptune sighed in disappointment "I guess even I can't have everything I want"

Blanc was silent as she took all of this in. Neptune genuinely seemed to care about her. Sure she was a lazy goofball, but she was a lovable goofball. You could never really stay mad at her no matter what she did (just ask Histoire). She was the most carefree out of them, and just wanted to have some fun instead of doing boring work. Blanc found herself relating somewhat. Work was always a chore after a while, and she never really used her free time to her advantage. Maybe she should start doing that...

"Do you still have nothing to say, or are you going to just sit there?" Neptune turned back to Blanc, and gave the CPU a questioning look "Did anything I say get through to you at all?"

Blanc knew she couldn't stall anymore. Neptune had went and spilled her guts out, now it was time for Blanc to return the favor.

"Neptune..." Blanc sat closer to Neptune, and took hold of one of her hands. She started blushing like crazy. Neptune was blushing too, but she looked a little excited. Going closer, Blanc had pushed personal space right out the window. Their lips were only centimeters apart, to the point where they could feel each others breath. Wasting no time, Blanc pulled herself closer, and planted her lips onto Neptune's.

She was kissing Neptune.

SHE WAS KISSING NEPTUNE.

Even though she was blushing like hell and her heart was going a mile a minute, Blanc honestly never felt better in her life then right now. It was like the moment she was waiting for, a dream come true even. It certainly seemed that way with Neptune, who pretty much accepted what was happening and embraced it. Blanc had to give her props for not freaking out.

After what seemed like blissful eternity, the 2 girls finally parted from the kiss. Both of them were so red that it would probably burn if you touched one of their cheeks. It wasn't a bad type of embarrassing, in fact, it made them feel warm and sorta fuzzy inside. Like in a chessy romance novel. Neptune had that smile on her face that Blanc had been waiting to see. It made her feel...well, she didn't know. But it was a positive feeling at least.

"...I love you too" 


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: Wow, I did NOT expect this story to end so quickly. But don't worry, this epic saga will continue in a sequel story. I don't want to spill anything about it, so I'll just leave it there.)

Neptune and Blanc lyed in her bed, both embracing each other. It had only been about 5 minutes since Blanc's confession, and Neptune could not have been happier. She got what she wanted, turns out she just had to wait a little.

Blanc was simply just enjoying the moment. She had removed her hat and sleeves for the sake of comfort. She had never hugged anyone like this before, but the sensation felt...rather nice. It was something that made Blanc want to stay in for a long time. She didn't care that she was blushing like a mad woman, this moment had just felt too good.

"You really did break my heart" Neptune whispered. "It hurt...a lot"

"I'm sorry.." Blanc squeezed Neptune just a bit tighter. She had genuinely felt sorry for what she said to Neptune, especially after realizing her feelings for her. It was a big mistake, possibly the biggest in her life. Neptune didn't deserve that, and what she said was uncalled for.

But the truth is, while Neptune had been (rather bluntly) truthful and up front about her feelings, Blanc had never BEEN in love before. The kissing, the embracing, the "I love you's", this was all new to her. The closest she ever got to this in the past was her romance novels (and writing romantic scenarios for herself. Don't you dare judge.) And even then, she thought she would never experience love because of her fla-petite frame. She had always been very self conscious about her bust. Vert, Noire and even Neptune stacked better than her (Neptune not so much until she transformed, but her point still stands.) It didn't help that the blonde devil women herself would always flaunt them around, something that pissed Blanc off to no end. She had even heard that her other self had been eating Futomaki ever since she met Marvelous. She honestly couldn't blame her, she probably would have done the same thing...

At that moment, she felt Neptune's hand gently caress her body. She grinned as her hand trailed up to Blanc's chest.

"T-The hell are you doing?" Asked an incredibly flustered Blanc. Neptune chuckled.

"Nooothing." She replied with suspicious innocence. "I'm just enjoying your sexy body."

Blanc's face may as well have been painted red after Neptune said that. She wanted to bonk her on the head and call it a day, but the position she was in was so darn comfortable she couldn't find herself to do it.

Man, she was already turning soft. In any other situation, she would have clocked Neptune if she ever THOUGHT about doing that. Now...

Who would have thought this lovable goofball in her arms would be her first love?

Said lovable goofball had a giant grin on her face. She was hers, Blanc was finally hers. She had never been so happy in her entire existence. That week of being emotional emo garbage (as Neptune once said to Junior) had paid off in the end. She had felt her heart pound the closer she got to Blanc, and her cheeks were painted a dark crimson.

But you know what?

She wouldn't trade this moment for anything else.

Unfortunately, they heard a knock on the door. Before they could even react, the door swung open, and in came Nepgear.

"Hey sis, I've got some more pudding if-" Nepgear stopped cold when she saw the scene before her. Her sister and Blanc (the current target for all of her cold fury) were embracing each other on the bed. Their faces grew increasingly redder when they started to process the situation.

"HeyJuniorhowyoudoingohisthatchocolatepuddingilovechocolatepuddingyouknowyoulookgreattodayiwillleaveyoutwotochatbye!" Neptune, wanting to get out of this situation as soon as possible, jumped off the bed and ran her sentence together so quickly that it would make a certain blue hedgehog jealous. She snatched the pudding Nepgear had in her hands and zoomed out the door, leaving only a trail of dust in her wake.

Nepgear stared in pure confusion, before turning her attention to Blanc, who was equally as surprised.

"What...happened?" Nepgear asked.

(One explanation later)

"So...you and Neptune are...together?" Nepgear asked in in shock. It was a good thing the story skipped, that was a lot of exposition to sit through!

"It seems that way, yes." Blanc didn't even know what to call their relationship at this point. All they did was confess to one another, and Neptune had bolted before they could go any further.

Though, knowing Neptune, they were already together in her mind. Blanc did not mind this.

"I see..." Nepgear was at a loss for words. The very girl she had distasted for the last week had made Neptune feel better. She had looked better in that short moment before she ran off than in the entire week. She had made her feelings clear to Blanc, but now that she had fixed the problem...

"Blanc..."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry...a-about what I said..."

Blanc raised a hand to stop her. "You don't need to apologize. I deserved it. Even the email. You have a...colorful vocabulary."

Nepgear blushed, and smiled sheepishly. "I learned from the best."

Blanc chuckled, realizing that she didn't have any room to talk in terms of swearing. Rom and Ram were starting to pick up on it. "So...are you ok with this?"

Nepgear bit her lip. "Well, sis does seem happy again, and I think you're a...good choice. As long as sis is happy, then yes, I'm ok with it."

"So, we're cool?" Blanc asked.

Nepgear smiled. "We're cool."

Blanc and Nepgear gave each other reassuring hugs, then left the room in content silence. They found Neptune, stuffing her face with chocolate pudding, and a frustrated yet happy Histoire. She noticed them and eagerly offered them pudding, a rarity for Neptune. When asked why she was being so generous, she had said:

"To celebrate Blanc and I's 10 minute anniversary! Couple's do stuff like this ya know!"

Needless to say, Blanc choked on her pudding after that declaration. She was embarrassed, and currently choking to death, but it was a good kind of embarrassment. Blanc wasn't sure if that made any sense, but right now she was focusing on trying not to die.

Neptune reacted immediately and did the Hemlich Maneuver (something she learned from an ever lovable nurse after Neptune choked on pudding.) and immediately freed Blanc from a chocolaty death.

"Wow that was close!" Neptune wiped a nervous sweat from her forehead. Both girls were on the floor, and Blanc was trying he best to try and recover from what just happened. Oh, you got a little pudding on your lips. I'll get it off..."

"Wha-" Blanc couldn't even react in time as Neptune leaned in and kissed Blanc on the spot. Neptune didn't notice before, but her lips tasted like candy canes (with a mix of chocolate). It was a sweet taste that Neptune savored for every second her lips were on Blanc's. The Lowee Goddess herself was blushing like crazy, but she too was savoring the sweet taste of Neptune's lips. She wrapped her arms around Neptune's neck and pulled her closer. The purplette complied and continued to kiss Blanc passionately, both forgetting what had started this in the first place.

Nepgear however, simply went agape at the display of affection between the two. It sure looked like they were enjoying it, and it seemed like a great experience. They were really going at it too, Nepgear was sure she saw Neptune caress Blanc's leg. It made Nepgear a little jealous, but maybe she could get Uni in on it...

Nepgear blushed.

Finally parting their lips, both girls breathed heavily. They tried to catch their breath after...what had happened. Blanc's face was pure red, and Neptune was smiling at her affectionately.

"I love you."

Those words, those 3 simple yet incredibly powerful words, made Blanc's heart leap. She pulled Neptune in and gave Neptune another quick kiss, catching her by surprise.

"I love you too..."

As the two girls resumed their kissing session, Nepgear pulled out her phone and quickly dialed the number of a certain Lastation Candidate.

(Lastation)

Noire had finally finished her work. It was grueling, and it did a number on her hands, but she finally got it done. Now that she was finally finished, she could pay Neptune a visit again. She never would admit this, but she had liked Neptune...that way for a while now, and this opportunity to finally make Neptune hers was practically served to her on a silver platter. She was getting ready to leave, when her little sister entered her office.

"Noire, I-I'll be going to Planeptune for a little while, is that ok?" Nepgear had called her out of nowhere and asked her to come over immediately. She didn't give a reason, she just wanted her over there as fast as possible. Uni was more than a little curious.

"Yes that's fine, I'm actually heading over there myself. Is there a reason?"

"W-Well, Nepgear just wanted me to come over, and she told me some good news."

Noire raised an eyebrow. "Good news?"

Uni nodded. "Blanc had went over and made things up with Neptune. They're a couple now!"

Noire froze.

It felt like everything had come crashing down. Like the harshness of reality had slapped her for getting her hopes up. She made a strangled noise as her mind malfunctioned trying to process what had been said to her. She was on the verge of tears, and she was doing everything in her power it keep it together.

"U-Uni...l-leave your s-sister...alone..." Noire choked out. She was visibly shaking, and her hand rested on her desk. Uni nodded, leaving and closing the door behind her.

It was good timing too. With what sounded like a desk being smashed to pieces, it was clear that her sister needed some time alone.


End file.
